female_superheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrel girl
Squirrel Girl, from her initial appearance. Squirrel Girl is originally from the Los Angeles, California, area. She is first seen ambushing Iron Man in a forest. She hopes to impress the veteran hero, wishing him to take her under his wing as his sidekick. The 14-year-old mutant introduces herself and her pet squirrel, Monkey Joe, and displays her abilities (all squirrel-themed). Unimpressed, Iron Man declines, when the duo is suddenly attacked by Doctor Doom in a large aircraft. Doom captures Iron Man, and flies over the ocean where he plans to dump Iron Man's body. Underestimating her, Doom ignores Squirrel Girl. She uses her ability to communicate with squirrels through an air vent as the ship passes over a forest. Hundreds of squirrels respond and flood Doom's ship, chewing through the wires and attacking Doom en masse, causing him to exclaim: "Confound these wretched rodents! For every one I fling away, a dozen more vex me!" Iron Man is freed and the duo escape. Despite being impressed with her, Stark states that she is too young to fight crime, but that he will put in a good word for the Avengers when she is older.8 Squirrel Girl is next seen years later, having relocated to New York City. While fighting crime in Central Park, she encounters Flatman and Doorman, of the Great Lakes Avengers, on a membership drive. In addition to appearing in the G.L.A. miniseries, Squirrel Girl introduces each issue, providing an opinion about the contents of the series. Her sidekick Monkey Joe is also added to the team,& issue needed and comments upon the series as well, appearing in a circle to make smart-alec remarks. After Monkey Joe is made an official member of the G.L.A., he is killed by an assailant dressed as Dr. Doom. His killer is a rejected member of the G.L.A. named Leather Boy (a leather fetishist). Enraged by the death of her friend, Squirrel Girl assembles a squirrel army and helps stop Maelstrom from destroying the world. Squirrel Girl finds a new squirrel companion during this battle, the only one of her squirrel army who survived. She names her Tippy-Toe. Squirrel Girl and Tippy-Toe later defeat MODOK, Terrax, and Thanos all by themselves. Uatu, the Earth's Watcher, is on hand to confirm that the Thanos she defeated was the real thing, and not a clone or copy. After MODOK is defeated, Dum Dum Dugan offers her a position at S.H.I.E.L.D., explaining that the organization had been watching her for some time, impressed by her effectiveness in defeating powerful supervillains. Squirrel Girl declines the offer, saying she is happy with the G.L.A. Later, while visiting Central Park she teams up with Ben Grimm (Thing) to take down Bi-Beast. After defeating the villain, he invites Squirrel Girl and the rest of her team to a poker game he had set up later that night. During the Civil War storyline, Squirrel Girl and the rest of the newly renamed Great Lakes Champions register under the Superhuman Registration Act the morning the law is enacted. However, mercenary-for-hire Deadpool, assuming the Champions are un-registered, attacks the team (Deadpool seeks to ingratiate himself with the government by capturing un-registered heroes) Deadpool is bested by Squirrel Girl since he was distracted by her appearance and name.& issue needed Squirrel Girl and the again-renamed Great Lakes Initiative team up with Deadpool a few months later to take down AIM agents who have kidnapped a wayward Olympian god and fashioned an inebriation ray that makes all of the superheroes (save Deadpool and the GLI) drunk. After the battle, Deadpool decides to hang around the GLI's new headquarters for a while as a "reserve member. Squirrel Girl is a huge fan of the New Warriors, especially Robbie "Speedball" Baldwin, on whom she has a crush. While visiting one of his tours promoting his New Warriors show, Squirrel Girl was able to defeat Speedball's nemesis Bug-Eyed Voice, after which Speedball thanked her with a kiss. When the events of Civil War broke out, Squirrel Girl learns of Speedball's transformation into the darker hero codenamed Penance after Deadpool provided her with a copy of Civil War: Front Line #10. Squirrel Girl travels to Thunderbolts Mountain to convince Robbie to lighten up and stop being Penance. Frustrated by his current attitude and unwavering determination to remain as Penance, Squirrel Girl travels to Latveria to use one of Dr. Doom's time machines to travel to the past and prevent Speedball from ever becoming Penance. Wanting to avoid another defeat by her, Doom reluctantly shows her the way to the machine but, instead of transporting her to the past, it instead takes her into the year 2099. There she encounters an alternate version of Speedball, whom she unsuccessfully tries to get to travel back to the past with her, and Mr. Immortal, who tells her that she has an important task to perform in the past: to kick Deadpool out of the Great Lakes Initiative's headquarters. During the Secret Invasion storyline, Squirrel Girl and the GLI confronted a Skrull disguised as Grasshopper, with help from Gravity and Catwalk. During the Heroic Age following Norman Osborn's time as Director of H.A.M.M.E.R. as seen in the Dark Reign storyline, Squirrel Girl fights and defeats Fin Fang Foom. Afterwards, wondering why the rest of her team had not helped her in the fight, she comes to the realization that the again-renamed Great Lakes Avengers had the potential to be a great team, but are instead simply relying on her to defeat any villain that comes along. As a result, she decides to leave the team and set out on her own, so that she would not continue to "hold them back". When Luke Cage and Jessica Jones are looking for a nanny for their daughter, they eventually settle on Squirrel Girl, after interviewing several less-than-promising candidates. When Wolverine notices her in the mansion, the two reveal that they have some sort of prior relationship. This relationship apparently ended with them promising never to see each other again. She states that she hopes they can "be professional" concerning her new job. Emma Frost later delves into the mind of Wolverine and comes across various women whom he had once lusted for, one of them being Squirrel Girl. During the Fear Itself storyline, Squirrel Girl ends up having to protect Danielle from the attacking Thule Society soldiers. After dodging the various attacks the enemies bestowed on her and the infant, Squirrel Girl is able to get herself and the baby to safety, soon after the mansion goes into lockdown mode sealing the entrances. When dozens of soldiers approach the mansion nearing the location of the two, Daredevil jumps in and defeats them all, before they could open fire. He subsequently leads Squirrel Girl and Dani to a panic room that was located within the mansion that he was able to sense. Squirrel Girl later appears in the Spider-Island story arc where Dani Cage (like most of the population of New York) acquires spider-powers like Spider-Man's and humorously wraps her to the roof in a web. Doreen is last seen leaving the New Avengers with Luke Cage and his family, with Cage contemplating reforming Heroes for Hire. [[Category:Heroes]